A Matter Of Sight
by Xfairy
Summary: April Fool's Day -- need I say more?


Title: A Matter Of Sight

Author: X_fairy (Diana_Lesky@gmx.net)

Disclaimer: The X-files belong to CC and Mulder and Scully belong to each other, not to me! No infringement intended!

Rating: PG

Category: H

Spoilers: None, but it has to be sometime after Never Again since Scully has a desk, but it's of absolutely no importance to the story.

Archive: Anywhere, with my name and addy, but please let me know! 

Feedback: Please! I LOVE e-mail!

Summary: April Fool's Day. Need I say more?

Author's notes: -- at the end!

***************

A Matter Of Sight

by X_fairy

***************

The alarm clock started blaring. Mulder opened one eye, located his most disliked piece of furniture, and banged it off the table. What an awful beginning for an awful day. The last thing he wanted was to get up, but the damn clock hadn't stopped. Grumbling, he stood up and bent down to retrieve the offending item. When he looked back up, his gaze fell on the calendar, and his mood lightened instantly. April Fool's Day! Mulder's eyes started sparkling. He loved this day of the year!

When Mulder entered the office an hour later, his partner was already in. She looked a bit hungover, but answered his cheerful greeting with a knowing smile that said, 'I know what you're up to.' 

He carefully pulled back his chair, knowing that with this smile, she had to have something in mind for him too. She came over to sit on the edge of his desk. "Cup of coffee, Mulder?"

He dipped a fingertip into the dark brown liquid. It tasted like your usual coffee... 

He took a long sip and nodded, "Thanks."

She returned to her desk, still smiling that smile... It had to be something obvious enough that he wouldn't see it if it bit his ass. He passed half the morning trying to determine what the joke was. 

At about ten, AD Skinner came in the door, "Morning, Agents. I wanted you to... My God, Scully, what..."

"What is it, Sir?" she interrupted him.

He started stuttering. "Well, I only wanted... It was just about... Oh, just forget it, it's not that urgent." He turned and was out the door again, mumbling to himself, "Green... why green of all colors..."

'Green? What's green?' Mulder wondered. But that didn't concern him anyhow, with his eyes... He glanced at his partner. She seemed to be grinning to herself. 

"What's that funny, Scully?"

But she only grinned even more.

"You don't happen to have a hand-glass on you, Scully?"

"I do happen to have one, Mulder. Why do you ask?" she inquired, still grinning.

"Can I borrow it for a moment?"

"Of course, Mulder. But what the hell do you wanna do with a *hand-glass*?"

He didn't answer, but merely snatched it from her hand to examine his face. Maybe he had some stain on his face? Maybe she had dusted him with rouge while he had been asleep... He hadn't remembered to shave this morning... Never trust someone with her sense of humor with your apartment key... But he didn't find any trace of anything unusual. 

He glanced at his watch. 11:21 AM, she'd have to tell him soon.

Some minutes later, the door opened again. This time it was Agent Pendrell, grinning almost as broadly as Scully. He started to speak even before he was all in. "Morning, Agent Scully, I just came to ask whether that 20$ note in the freezer..." At that moment he saw Scully and nearly dropped dead on the spot. He gulped for air. "Oh my...." He was white as a sheet and still staring at Scully. 

Mulder stood up and ushered him out the door, "Breathe, Pendrell. She's alive. Breathe."

When he was back, he took a close look at Scully. It had to be something about her...

He looked at his watch again, and but could hardly make out the hands with the lamp-light glittering on the glass-surface. 

And at that moment he saw it. It was something about her hair, it was glittering too...

The parts of the puzzle fell into place. Glittering... green...

Small wonder he hadn't seen it! 

When she saw the thought dawning on his face, her grin widened even more.

Impossibly pleased with himself for finding out before noon, he grinned back.

"My God, Scully, you dyed your hair green!" 

THE END

Mulder's red-green-blindness (or whatever it is called) always made me think, what if Scully dyed her hair green...?


End file.
